Ashes To Ashes...
Ashes To Ashes... is the Dust sector liberation mission in Red Faction: Guerrilla, where Alec Mason must evacuate essential people and save supplies from the Town of Dust as the EDF are pulling out. Briefing Hugo Davies: 'We've intercepted a transmission to an EDF Artillery Base. Their guns are about to fire on Dust. We need you to save essential personnel and resources. The EDF are launching the attack to cover their withdrawal from the sector. Dust will soon be free, though a terrible cost if we should fail. You'll come under heavy fire, so move quickly and keep your head down. Walk-through As you start your journey to the Town of Dust, the EDF Artillery guns are firing upon Dust sector. There will be ten tasks to complete such as collecting medical supplies from the hospital, finding the confidential data files and evacuating each person per building they're hiding in. They will follow you as long as they reach outside. The Marauders will show up outnumbered on your way as they are taking advantage of the chaos to scavenge so watch your back. With all tasks complete, get out of town alive without getting shot at by the rain of gun blasts and you're done. Dialogue * RF Commander: ''EDF Artillery is firing on Dust as we speak. You must hurry. '''Arriving At The Town of Dust * RF Commander: We're transmitting the coordinates of your objectives. * RF Commander: Save those people and supplies before it's too late! Evacuating Personnel * Mason: Run! Get the hell out of here! * Mason: Move it! Time to go! * Mason: Get outta here. This is no place to hide. * Mason: Don't worry. We'll get you out. * Mason: We're evacuating the town. Let's go! * Mason: You're not safe here. Come with me. Saving Resources * Mason: I'm gonna need these painkillers. * Mason: Okay, found the files. * Mason: Got the data. Two Objectives Cleared * Mason: 2 objectives down. * RF Commander: Good, keep at it. We're seeing EDF movement across the sector. Five Objectives Cleared * Mason: Fifth objective's been cleared. * RF Commander: We were right -- the EDF are pulling out. Seven Objectives Cleared * Mason: Three more to go. * RF Commander: We'll make the EDF pay for this. Nine Objectives Cleared * Mason: Just one more left. * RF Commander: You can do it, Mason. All Objectives Cleared * Mason: I'm done. Now what? * RF Commander: Get back to base, before you get your head blown off. Escaped Out Of Town * RF Commander: We have more intel on that device you took from the Marauders. * Mason: Forget the device, how are we gonna win this war? * RF Commander: We freed the sector, Mason. You did good here. * Mason: We need to talk. Outcome * Alec Mason rescued crucial personnel as well as resources they need to succeed for the final stroke, liberating Dust sector. He ends up in a conversation with the Commander and Sam in the Badlands Safehouse talking about how unforgivable and unreliable is the EDF from his point of view after Shelling of Dust. Davies knows the EDF won't blow their whole planet to Hell, not before they have the Nano Forge which they won't let the EDF have it. Alec must collect more salvage in order to find its potential by better equipment. Trivia * The mission title references the proverb of ''"Ashes To Ashes, Dust To Dust." ''Which confirms that the EDF are going to turn the Dust sector into dust with their artillery guns. The continuation of the proverb is seen as the main title of outcome cutscene after this mission in the Guerrilla Handbook.Category:Missions in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Missions